


Gay Friday

by alovething



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovething/pseuds/alovething
Summary: While Brian and Justin are out of town, Gus decides to throw a party in the loft. Brian comes home early, and well, he doesn't exactly try to stop it.





	Gay Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**AN** : _This is my therapy for the finale. As they say, laughter is the best medicine. And this one has a lot of it. And sex. Gotta love the sex. This is the second installation of the That Darn Gus series, the first being[Something Borrowed](http://bjfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=6992). This story was Kami's idea, and was written for Kami, because Kami is awesome. This is hideously long, but I like it. It's more of a future fic, but I've played around with their ages. Okay, on with the show._

* * *

“Are you sure it’s gonna be cool, dude?” The shorter boy asked. His lanky friend nodded, chestnut hair falling into his sultry hazel eyes.

“It’ll be fine. I swear. This will be the party of the century!”

“I can’t wait.” The two friends bumped their fists together and the taller one pulled down the gate to the lift. The five teenage boys buzzed with excitement as the lift moved upwards.

**

“I can’t wait,” Brian sighed as he leaned back in his chair, “to get the fuck out of here.”

“Brian, stop complaining,” Justin scolded as they sat in the hallway of a hospital in Chicago. The tall brunet sat up, resting his forearms on his thighs.

“So Daphne is having a kid. Why are we here?” Justin averted his gaze from the double doors leading to the maternity ward and narrowed them at Brian.

“ _Because_ ,” Justin said, “Daphne is my best friend. And I’m not going to miss her having her first kid.”

“Okay then,” Brian sighed, nodding. “Then why am _I_ here?” 

“Because you are my supportive, loving partner and you didn’t want me to be alone.” Brian snorted. “And because I promised to withhold sex unless you came.”

“Yeah, you used devious, underhanded tactics to get me here and I don’t appreciate it.” Brian crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

“What are you, six?”

“No.”

“That’s right. You’re _thirty_ six. And moodier than your eighteen year old son.”

“ _Someone_ isn’t getting laid tonight,” Brian muttered under his breath, slinking down in his chair.

“What was that?” Justin asked.

“Nothing.”

At that moment, Daphne’s husband Derek came rushing out of the maternity ward grinning. He was dressed in scrubs and looked very flushed.

“It’s a boy!” Derek called, running up to Justin. The blond stood up, and yelped in excitement. The two men jumped up and down, clutching each other’s shoulders.

“ _Now_ who’s being immature Mr. I’m-28-and-oh-so-calm-and-collected?” Brian muttered. He then stood up and waited for the two men to break apart. “Where are the cigars?” He joked, smirking.

“Fresh out,” Derek told him. Brian smiled and nodded, patting Derek’s shoulder.

“Well, let’s go see the proud mom!” Justin called out.

**

“Here we are, boys!” Gus called out as he unlocked the door to the loft, sliding it back on its track. 

“We’re having our party _here_?” Parker asked, looking around the spacious loft, obviously impressed. “What is this place?”

“It’s my dads’ place. They’re in Chicago.”

“Your dads live here?” Parker asked as they walked further into the loft. Elliot, the boy who had expressed his concerns in the lift, was Gus’ best friend. He had been to the loft many times, and knew Brian and Justin quite well.

That was the whole reason he had expressed his concerns in the first place.

“Set it up, guys!” Gus called, motioning towards the counter. Parker and Cameron set two large paper bags each onto the bar. They landed with a clink. The two boys eagerly extracted bottle after bottle of alcohol, lining them up on the countertop. Gus grinned. He was glad Parker and Cam were 21. “Elliot, Tyler, get your asses over here and help me.”

The other two boys strolled over to Gus, the obvious leader of the group. Gus had inherited his father’s extreme good looks, leadership abilities, charm, and of course, cockiness. He radiated sex, and was full of teenage ignorance and aloofness. But, he also had received Lindsay’s love of life and everyone in it. He helped out wherever he could, all the while pretending not to care, sort of like Brian himself.

Basically, Gus Kinney was a carbon copy of Brian. Sexy and clever, with a hidden heart of gold.

Gus, Elliot, and Tyler made quick work of moving the large sectional sofa and coffee table against the far wall, opposite the window. They stacked each piece of expensive furniture against the wall. Elliot and Tyler were especially careful, after Gus’ third death threat when they almost dropped an end table.

“Okay, we’ve got enough alcohol to kill an elephant,” Parker announced, shoving the last bag into the garbage as Cam unwrapped the token red plastic cups.

“Excellent,” Gus replied, slapping Parker on the back.

“When is everyone getting here?” Cam asked, eyeing the bottle of Malibu longingly. Gus looked down at his wrist, studying the hands on the watch his father had given him. Gus absolutely _adored_ getting his father’s hand me downs.

“I told everyone ten. And I told them to tell their friends ten,” he grinned. “And they’ll tell _their_ friends ten.”

“Christ, Gus. We’re going to get the cops called,” Elliot replied. Gus smirked and draped his arm over Elliot’s shoulders.

“Life not worth living if you not take risks,” Gus whispered into his ear. Elliot laughed and shrugged Gus’ arm off.

“Where did you get that, oh philosophical one?”

“My dad says it,” Gus shrugged.

“You’re dad has fine tastes,” Parker butt in. “This place is hot.”

“Well, my dad is pretty young. He’s 36. And my Pops is 28,” Gus told them. Parker picked up a bottle of Corona and took a drink. “My dad owns Babylon.”

Parker spit his beer out and wiped his mouth, looking at Gus with a dumbstruck expression.

“Your dad. Owns _Babylon_?” He asked. “The club we go to all the time.” Gus nodded. “The club that I love.” Gus nodded again. “I love this man.”

**

“She’s precious,” Justin squealed, touching the baby’s cheek with his fingertip. Justin and Derek were sitting on the bed with a very tired looking Daphne. Brian, on the other hand, was out in the hall on his cell phone.

“So, it’s all confirmed?” He whispered into the phone. “Flight 1546 leaving at nine? Okay, thank you.” He hung up his phone and slipped it into his pocket before entering the room. He leaned over and kissed Daphne’s cheek softly before gently touching the baby’s head. 

“Well, I’m out of here,” Brian announced suddenly, breaking the moment. Daphne laughed and Justin scowled at him. “Congratulations guys. He’s beautiful.” The couple smiled at him and Justin’s gaze softened. 

“Call me when you get home,” Justin told him. “Even if it’s late.”

“Why don’t you go home with him, Justin?” Daphne asked. “We’re fine.”

“No, I’ll just stay longer and get a hotel room tonight.” Daphne and Derek exchanged glances. There were some complications with her pregnancy, and they had almost lost her. That turned Justin into one very overprotective best friend.

“I will, dear.” Brian grabbed Justin around the waist and pulled him into a standing position, kissing him hard. He pressed his forehead against Justin’s and whispered softly. “Hurry home. Because I’m going to be without your ass for at least eighteen hours and that’s not good for my health.” Justin laughed and kissed Brian again.

“See you tomorrow. Call me.” Brian nodded.

“Will do. Bye guys.” He gave Justin one last peck on the lips and a quick ass fondle before leaving the room. Justin laughed and shook his head before turning back towards the happy couple.

**

“Gus!” Elliot called. “Where are you?”

“In the bedroom,” he replied. Elliot walked up the few stairs, and came face to face with Gus, clad only in black boxer briefs.

“Why are you half naked?” Elliot asked, noting his crumpled clothes on the floor.

“Look at my dad’s closet. Prada, Gucci, Armani, Diesel, Boss. It’s like a wet dream.”

“You are such a label whore.” Gus looked over his shoulder at him, bronze skin shining tantalizingly under the dim light.

“Uh, _yeah_. Help me pick something out.” Gus tried on various outfits, admiring himself in the full-length mirror. He gasped in horror when Elliot threw a Hugo Boss shirt on the floor. “What the fuck are you doing? Hangers, Elliot! _Hangers._ ” He picked up the shirt and hung it back in the closet. He finally decided on a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans. He tousled his hair in the mirror, and then closed all the panels to the bedroom, effectively labeling the area as off limits.

He walked out into the main room and popped open a Smirnoff, taking a long drink. The buzzer sounded and an evil grin spread across his face.

“Let the games begin.”

**

_”Welcome to Pittsburgh International. The current time is 10:49. The weather in Pittsburgh is a comfortable 64 degrees. Thank you for choosing Liberty Air, and enjoy your evening.”_

“Yeah, yeah,” Brian mumbled, undoing his seatbelt. He retrieved his small bag from the overhead compartment and filed out of the plane. The terminal was sparsely populated, and he walked briskly to his car.

He just wanted to go home, shower, jack off a time or three, and go to sleep.

**

“Look at all these beautiful boys!” Gus shouted over the music, kissing Elliot’s cheek with a loud smack. Boys littered every area of the spacious loft, dancing and drinking.

He mixed himself a screwdriver, more vodka than orange juice, and tapped his glass against Elliot’s. Gus’ friends watched as the tall brunet boy walked through the room like a black panther surveying his domain. He owned the room, winning everyone over with just one smirk.

He was Brian’s all right.

But what Gus didn’t know, was that Brian was currently parking his car in the garage below them.

**

Brian stepped into the lift and raised his head curiously. He heard loud thumpa thumpa radiating through the walls. And somehow he just knew it was coming from the loft.

“That fucking kid,” Brian muttered.

Brian knew Gus was in the loft. Gus had asked him if he could stay there during their short stay in Chicago. Brian had hastily agreed. But, if the loud music and random cars littering the street was any indication, it sounded like Gus had taken it upon himself to throw a little soirée.

The little fucker.

His theory was proven once the lift reached the top floor. He lifted the gate and stepped out. The door was open, music and teenage boys spilling out into the hall. Two boys were making out against the brick wall, and Brian shook his head with a smirk.

He decided to see what kind of bash his little pride and joy was capable of throwing.

He stepped into the loft, glancing around quickly to see where Gus and Elliot were. His son was talking animatedly with two guys near the bedroom, one of them being Elliot. Brian quickly checked his attire. He was wearing his leather jacket, a form fitting black tee, and jeans. He could blend in just fine.

“The kid better have gotten some fucking Beam,” Brian muttered. He walked around to the other side of the bedroom and quietly opened a panel, setting his bag and jacket right inside. 

Then, he mingled. He poured himself a generous glass of Beam and watched the boys currently occupying his loft. He noted that Gus had moved the furniture and kept the bedroom off limits. At least he knew what he was doing.

After awhile, Brian was slowly getting drunk, and still had been avoiding Gus. It was then he noticed Gus was wearing one of his favorite shirts.

Not only did he throw a party in the loft, he raided the labels, too? For shame!

He walked right up behind Gus; close enough to smell his cologne. He sniffed again. No, make that _his_ cologne. Brian smirked and leaned in closer.

“Is that my shirt?” Brian asked calmly in his ear.

“Mother shit fuck!” Gus exclaimed in surprise. He knew who was behind him, and slowly raised his eyes to Elliot’s face. His expression was one of fear, aimed right over his shoulder, and somehow Gus just knew he was in trouble. He turned slowly on his heels, wondering how on earth to dispose of the glass of booze in one hand and the joint in the other.

“It looks good on you, the shirt.” Brian tried his best not to laugh at the expression on Gus’ face. “What are all these people doing here?” Brian asked calmly, a bemused expression on his face.

Gus momentarily considered screaming, “Oh my god, who the fuck are all these people and where did they come from?!”, but he didn’t think his father would buy it. So instead, he gulped, and said the next thing that came to mind.

“What are you doing here? You weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow.” Gus immediately closed his eyes at the stupidity of that statement. Smooth Gus, real smooth. “I mean, um, I just invited some friends over. And they invited some friends over. And they invited some friends over. And they-“

“I think I get the idea,” Brian laughed, holding up his hand to stop Gus from rambling on. Gus held the joint down by his thigh, but Brian saw it. “Is that mine too?” Brian asked, gesturing towards the joint.

“No, it’s not.” Brian nodded and took a sip from his red plastic cup. It was almost strange how, at 36, Brian seemed to blend in perfectly at a party full of boys in their late teens and early twenties, but also, not really.

“Well, are you going to at least offer me some?” Gus’ eyes widened and then he smirked, his entire body relaxing. He should of known his father would never pass up a good party, even if his son was the one throwing it. Brian’s tongue found the inside of his cheek and Gus sighed deeply, relieved. He passed the joint to his father, who inhaled deeply. “Not bad,” Brian croaked, lungs full of smoke. “You aren’t mixing anything else with this shit are you?” Brian asked in what Gus assumed what supposed to be a fatherly tone.

“Nope. Just booze and pot,” Gus grinned.

“Not too much,” Brian warned. “I don’t want you puking all over my floor.” Gus nodded. “I don’t want anyone else puking on my floor.” Gus nodded again. “Any mess that gets made, you clean it up.” Another nod. “And so help me, if you fuck up that shirt, I will kill you.”

“Got it,” Gus said. Then he looked around suddenly. “Pops isn’t here, is he?”

“Yeah right,” Brian laughed. “He’d have all these kids out of here by now. He’s still in Chicago.”

“How’s Aunt Daph? The baby alright?” 

“Baby is fine,” Brian told him before taking another drag. Gus was positively beaming. It was at that moment that a very drunk Parker strolled up to them. 

“You know this guy, Gus?” Parker slurred. “I _blew_ this guy last time we were at Babylon.” Brian’s eyes widened and he looked Parker over, recognition flashing across his features.

“Let me get this straight,” Gus said calmly, taking the joint from his dad and inhaling deep. “Last time we went to Babylon, we had to wait outside in the freezing cold because you were inside blowing my _dad_?” Parker’s jaw dropped open and he looked back and forth from father to son, noticing the uncanny resemblance.

“This is your _dad_?” He asked. The cup in his hand crinkled from him squeezing it.

“The one and only,” Brian drawled, slinging his arm around his son’s shoulders. The two looked so very much alike, that it was almost scary.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe I blew your dad,” Parker shrieked.

“Fuck that,” Gus exclaimed. “I can’t believe you made us wait so long.”

“After I blew him, he fucked some hot blond thing,” Parker said drunkenly. When teenagers and young adults get drunk, they kind of just keep talking long after they should. It’s sad, really.

“That would have been my _other_ dad,” Gus said as if this were a perfectly normal conversation to be having.

“OH MY GOD. I watched your dads fuck. I think I need to lie down.”

“Calm down, Parker,” Brian laughed. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s _so_ not okay!” He told Brian. Then he turned drunkenly towards Gus, his expression now one of amusement and disbelief. “I can’t believe your dad is so hot!” Parker exclaimed. A few teens turned their heads at the outburst. They saw Brian and their eyes widened. A few of them ran for the door.

“It’s okay!” Gus shouted. “Stay. It’s cool. Just don’t fuck up his shit.”

“Yeah,” Brian added loudly. “Or you’ll never see Gus alive again.” The partygoers went on partying, and Brian turned towards his son. “You have some balls,” Brian said fondly.

“Come on, what were you doing at my age?” Gus asked. Brian smiled.

“At your age I was changing your diapers,” Brian laughed, looking around the room. Gus smiled sadly. He handed the joint back to his dad and grinned.

“Then what a marvelous way to relive your misspent youth! Party on, dad,” he said, patting him on the back. “And try not to let any more of my friends blow you while you’re at it.”

Brian looked around the room and then back at his son’s retreating form.

“Does everyone here count as a friend?” Brian called out. Gus turned back and shook his head before blending in with the crowd.

The older Kinney worked the room, laughing as many people mistook him for Gus from the back. Many of the boys propositioned him, but tricking at Babylon was far different than tricking in the home he and his partner shared. It was an unspoken rule between the two of them, and Brian didn’t intend to break it.

Instead he leaned against the bar, sipping something Gus had made him. He watched the way his son moved. He went from group to group, laughing and smirking. Many men slung their arm around him and whispered in his ear, but the younger Kinney shrugged them off with an apologetic smile. Brian smirked.

He had a clone.

Brian thought back to the day Gus had decided to inform them all of his sexuality. It was not too long after he demanded his last name legally be changed to Kinney, because he had “too many god damn names and his dad’s was cooler than all of them anyway.”

Brian got a sort of perverse joy from the shade of red Melanie’s face flushed at that statement. So not only was a walking, talking, smart assed model of Brian living under her roof, but he was a Kinney, too.

Ah, that was a good day.

But, Gus had decided to inform him of his sexual preference one night while Brian and Justin had gone over for dinner.

_”Pass the roast, please,” Justin asked, holding his hands out with a smile. Brian rolled his eyes and took a sip from his wine glass. His eyes landed on a sixteen year old Gus as he sighed for the third time in just as many minutes._

_“Gus, out with it,” Brian prodded. Gus glared at him as Justin, Lindsay, Mel, and Jenny all looked at him. Then, he shrugged and stood up gracefully, clearing his throat._

_“I suppose you’ve all been waiting with bated breath to find out my sexual orientation,” he said matter-of-factly, looking around as if he were giving a presentation. “My dads like to fuck dudes, my moms like to fuck chicks, one best friend is gay as all hell, and the other likes pussy. So hmm, what is little Gussy going to be into?”_

_Lindsay dropped her fork, Jenny’s eyes widened, Justin’s jaw dropped, Brian smirked, and Melanie let out a loud “Oh shit.”_

_Justin and Brian shared a look, and then Gus’ father turned back to him, eyes gleaming mischievously._

_“Well, given the choices, I’ve decided that I’m…impartial. I’ll give anyone a chance. Yaye bisexuality!”_

_With that, Gus sat down and took a big bite of mashed potatoes. Brian raised his eyebrows, and then nodded. Justin smiled and took another bite of roast, leaving his moms to stare at him in disbelief._

“Having a good time, dad?” Gus asked, leaning against the bar beside him. Brian raised his glass and nodded.

“It’s a good party,” Brian commented. “But I don’t see any girls here.” Gus turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

“Why would there be any girls here?” Gus inquired. Brian stared at him.

“Because you like genitalia of all shapes and sizes?” Brian asked sarcastically. “You don’t have ‘the best of both worlds’ here, as you like to say.”

“Well yeah,” Gus told him. “Because it’s Gay Friday.” Brian stared at him, and then shook his head.

“Wow. We really fucked you up, didn’t we?”

“Yup!” Gus exclaimed. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Justin asked, fluffing Daphne’s pillows. The blond had made Daphne insist he could stay past visiting hours. He had offered to go to the cafeteria for her four times, and asked if she was okay about seventeen.

“I’m fine, Justin,” Daphne said with a fake smile. “Derek, will you find out when the next flight to Pittsburgh is?”

“What? Why?” Derek asked.

“Because Justin will be on it.” Derek almost fell over in a rush to get his phone out of his pocket.

“What?” Justin asked. 

“Justin, I love you,” Daphne told him. “But you are driving me crazy. And I’m tired. So you are going to get on that plane and go home, okay?”

“But-“

“ _Okay_?”

“Fine,” Justin pouted.

“There is one leaving at midnight,” Derek offered, holding out the phone. Justin took it begrudgingly and made the arrangements to go home.

**

“Gus!” Parker called as he ran up to them, almost falling over. “You and your fine ass dad need to come play a game with us.” Gus and Brian found themselves being dragged over to the television. Red cups were thrust into their hands and they were pushed to the floor. 

“What are we doing?” Gus asked. 

“We’re going to watch a movie, and everything they say ‘fuck’ or a derivative of the word-“

“I’m surprised you can still _say_ derivative when you are so drunk,” Gus smirked.

“Shh!” Parker scolded. “Every time they say fuck, we all have to take a drink from our cup, refilling it when it’s empty.” Gus looked at the group that had formed on the floor. It was him, his dad, Parker, Elliot, Cam, Tyler, and Robbie. Two bottles of Captain Morgan’s rum were sitting on the floor. The party was still going on strong behind them as Elliot set up the DVD player.

“Sounds simple enough,” Brian replied.

“Go hot dad!” Parker shouted.

“Enough,” Gus laughed. Brian rolled his eyes and smiled. “What movie are we watching?”

“Pulp Fiction,” Elliot replied. Brian’s eyes widened.

Oh shit.

**

 

_”Welcome to Pittsburgh International. The current time is 1:52 AM. The weather in Pittsburgh is a cool 60 degrees. Thank you for choosing Liberty Air, and enjoy your night.”_

Justin sighed and made his way to the terminal. He tried calling the loft, but there was no answer. Then he called Brian’s cell, and got no answer. He scrunched up his face in annoyance and called a cab.

**

“Okay, okay,” Tyler slurred, pausing the movie. They were all well past drunk now, Brian included. “We know Gus and Brian are both hot, like…super hot.” He paused while Parker let out a “Hell yes!” and then continued. _But._ Who’s got the better body?”

Brian and Gus looked at each other and shook their heads. 

“Show us your tits!” Parker yelled, raising his shot glass to the father and son.

“Come on,” Tyler prodded. “Take your tops off! Let us be the judges.”

“I’m far too drunk for this,” Brian muttered. “Fine. I’ll do it if Gus does it.”

“Fuck no,” Gus yelled, wavering back and forth drunkenly. “Okay, fine.”

“You didn’t even take a breath there Gus,” Elliot laughed.

“Because I know I’m no match for this old fag.” Brian ruffled his hair and Gus gasped, reaching up to fix it. “ _Bitch!_ ”

“Come on then, Gus.” Brian stood up and pulled his tee shirt off, throwing it at Parker’s head. “Down, Parker.” 

“Come on, Gus!” Robbie shouted. Parker put Brian’s shirt on over his own. Gus sighed and made a big show of standing next to his father. He was about one inch shorter and a little bit lankier. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it at Elliot.

“Remember, Elliot. _Boss._ ” Elliot nodded and put the shirt on over his tank. 

“Would you guys think it wrong of me to jack off right now?” Parker asked.

“YES!” The rest of the group shouted in unison. Parker snapped his fingers. Brian and Gus started doing various poses, flexing their muscles and laughing wildly. After a few minutes, Tyler stood up.

“Brian wins, hands down.”

“And dicks up,” Parker added.

“Yes, hands down and dicks up,” Tyler agreed. “We knew that the moment you guys took off your shirts, but it was so fucking amusing to see you guys pose like that.” The rest of the group laughed and agreed.

“Wipe that shit eating grin off your face, Dad,” Gus grumbled. He turned back to the group, looking around at them. “It’s only because he’s had like eight _million_ more years to work out. ‘Cause he’s old.” 

Brian slapped him upside the head.

“Ow!”

“That’s what you get,” he told him. Then he looked around. “Where the fuck is my shirt?”

“Back to the movie!” Tyler called. Brian shrugged and sat back down with his son, who also remained topless.

“Red cups to the ready, boys.”

**

Justin paid the cab driver and got out, pulling his bag after him. He stood in front of the building, first noticing the cars lining the street. Then he looked up at the loft window, seeing the light and silhouettes of what looked like many people. His brows scrunched in confusion and he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

“What the fuck?”

**

_”Which one is your wallet?”_

_“It’s that one that says ‘Bad Motherfucker’.”_

The six guys all threw back a drink of rum, wincing at the burn.

“I want a wallet that says ‘Bad Motherfucker’,” Elliot informed them. Gus looked over at him suddenly, almost falling over from the action.

“Wait,” he slurred. “Do we have to take a drink if one of _us_ says fuck or a derit…deriviv…something that sounds like fuck?” The six of them looked at each other, and then shrugged. They each looked into their cups and took another big drink.

The six of them started laughing uncontrollably as the movie ended. Gus fell over and landed half in Brian’s lap, his face resting on Brian’s thigh. Parker hiccupped, and Tyler burped. Then, they all jumped at the sound of an angry voice behind them.

“What the _fuck_ is going on here?” Justin roared, hands on his hips. Brian looked over his shoulder, seeing how angry his partner looked. He turned back to the boys that had become his new best friends.

“Uh oh, we’re in trouble.”

Parker hiccupped again. Justin stormed over to his partner, and stood over him. Brian was drunk, topless, and had a brunet head in his lap.

“That’s Pops isn’t it?” Gus mumbled into Brian’s crotch.

“Yes,” Brian replied. “Now please move your face.” But Gus only curled up closer to his father, as if that would protect him from the wrath of an angry Justin.

“You left me in Chicago to come home and throw a fucking party?” Justin yelled, struggling to be heard over the stereo and the credits of the movie. 

“No!” Brian yelled indignantly. “Gus thought we _both_ were in Chicago so _he_ threw a fucking party. Brian grabbed a handful of Gus’ hair and yanked his drunken son into a sitting position. He smiled dumbly at Justin.

“Hey Pops,” Gus muttered, smiling nervously.

“Gus? This was your idea?”

“Yes. Please don’t be mad at Dad and withhold sex because he might kill me.”

“Oh my god,” Parker started. “Two hot dads, here, it’s too mu-“ Elliot slapped his hand over Parker’s mouth to quiet him. Justin’s blue eyes flicked over to Parker, recognition flashing in his eyes.

“Why does he look familiar?” Justin asked, pointing at Parker.

“That’s Parker. He watched us fuck at Babylon last week,” Brian deadpanned. Parker pulled Elliot’s hand away.

“Dude, he remembered me!” Justin almost laughed. _Almost._ His eyes moved over to Elliot, who smiled forcibly.

“Hey Justin,” he said, trying to hide his drunkenness. 

“Elliot,” Justin replied, nodding his head. He turned back to Brian. “This is bullshit, Brian Kinney.”

“Uh oh, both names,” Parker whispered, and then hiccupped again. 

“So you thought instead of maybe, I don’t know, _stopping_ the party, you decided to just join in?” Justin asked, hands on his hips. Brian pretended to ponder this question.

“If I say yes, you’ll think I’m stupid. If I say no, you’ll know I’m a lying sack of shit. Guh, the choices!” Justin did not find this amusing. Parker’s hiccups grew more rapid as his nervousness grew.

“Gus, how could you do this? You could have just asked. But no, you snuck behind our backs. What sort of a way is that to treat your fathers?”

“Justin _does_ know he’s only ten years older than Gus, right?” Elliot whispered, leaning towards Brian.

“Shh, just let Justin do his Justin thing.” He waved his hand in Elliot’s face. “And the scolding thing really turns me on, like when he goes ‘Brian you didn’t pick up your socks!’ I love that.” He looked over at Elliot. “I mean, shh.”

“You could have gotten the cops called!” Justin continued. Parker hiccupped rapidly.

“Pops stop! You’re going to make Parker explode!”

“Justin,” Brian interrupted. “Can I talk to you please?” Brian stood up and took Justin’s arm.

“Gus, I want everyone out of here,” Justin told him. Brian rolled his eyes and pushed him into the bedroom. He waved his hand at Gus, who had started to get up. He held up one finger, and the boys waited.

“Your Pops is strict,” Cameron mumbled.

“But hot,” Parker added.

“We _know_ , Parker!” They shouted in unison.

**

“Did you know seven guys hit on me on my way across the loft?” Justin asked as he shrugged his jacket off. 

“It’s because you’re so hot,” Brian informed him. Justin’s presence had sobered him up a tiny bit. “Why’d you give Gus such a hard time?”

“Because, Brian.” He turned, facing his partner of seven years. “He doesn’t need to think it’s okay to just throw wild parties at the loft. Why would you let him think that was alright?”

“Because when he has a party here, I can look out for him. I know what he’s doing, and I know that he is okay. I’d rather him trash the loft then be out getting himself into trouble.” Justin smiled softly.

“I never thought of it that way,” he replied.

“Plus, I think it’s really cool that Gus can feel comfortable around his old man at a party full of his friends. Let’s face it, I’m the ‘hot dad’.” Justin snorted and Brian smirked, grabbing Justin by the waist.

“You know his friend Parker sucked you off that night,” Justin informed him with a raised eyebrow. Brian laughed.

“Yeah, I know. Somehow I don’t think he’ll ever forget, either.” Brian kissed Justin softly and then looked at his watch. “It’s almost three. What do you say we let Gus finish out his wild night? It’ll start clearing out soon anyway.”

“I suppose,” Justin sighed, smiling wide.

“Me and you can go up on the roof and you can punish me for letting the entire thing happen in the first place.” Brian smirked and slid his hand into Justin’s jeans, palming his cock.

“Really?” Justin panted.

“As long as you promise to scold me.”

**

“Okay Gus,” Justin called as he and Brian exited the bedroom. Brian had the duvet rolled up under one arm. “Your debauchery may continue.” 

“Thanks, Pops,” Gus grinned. He caught Brian’s wink over the blond’s shoulder. 

“Thanks Mr. Gus’ Hot Dad number two!” Parker called.

“It’s Justin,” he said, blushing. Parker got up and moved as if he were going to hug Justin.

“Parker!” Brian shouted. “Don’t make me get the hose!” Parker pouted and sat back down. Brian walked over to Gus. “Try to wrap it up sometime before the sun comes up, okay?” Gus nodded and Brian smiled.

“You got it,” Gus replied.

“Justin and I are going up to the roof through the skylight. Let anyone up on the roof, and I shall kill you.” He went to turn around, but then turned back. “And you don’t want to go up there either.

“Affirmative.” 

“Good. Night Gus.” Brian wrapped his arm around Gus’ shoulders and pulled him close in a sort of half hug. Gus fell against his father drunkenly and Brian ruffled his hair again. Justin said goodnight as well and hugged Gus tight. Parker stood up and outstretched his arms, his face pleading for a hug as well.

“Good night Parker,” Brian laughed. He leaned over and playfully kissed the boy’s temple. Justin laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair. Parker swooned.

“Don’t give him false hopes,” Gus told them. Brian smirked at his offspring. Justin slid his fingers across Brian’s back and gave him a playful smile. Brian watched him walk through the bedroom, pick up a few condoms and a tube of lube from the bowl near the bed, throw them in a bag, and shake his ass enticingly as he exited the other side.

“Well, I know what I’m doing for the rest of the night. Have fun, boys.” Brian trotted through the bedroom and Gus grabbed the back of Parker’s shirt and pulled him back as he tried to follow, his expression unwavering.

“Okay, let’s continue the game,” Tyler slurred. “How about Scarface?” Elliot whipped around to face him, his eyes bulging out.

“Do you want us to go into a _coma_?” He asked. He hiccupped and then rubbed his stomach absently. “Fuck that, I’m going to go get me a blowjob.”

“Not a bad idea,” Gus slurred. “I want a blowjob.” Parker looked over at him, eyelids heavy. 

“I’ll give you a blowjob,” Parker offered, shrugging his shoulders. Gus turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. He looked down at his crotch, back at Parker, and shrugged as well. Parker licked his lips and started to lean over.

“Wait,” Gus said suddenly, grabbing Parker by the hair. “You blew my dad. And you’re one of my best friends. You can’t blow me.” Parker stared at him, and then burst out laughing.

“You really thought I was going to blow you? Dude, that’s gross.” Gus rolled his eyes. “Plus I’m holding out for elder Kinney cock again.”

“Dude, too far.” Gus looked around the room, eyes fixating on his prey. His pupils dilated slightly. “Fine.” He raised an arm and close one eye, pointing. “Dibs on the dirty blond in green.”

**

Brian watched Justin climb the ladder fixed to the wall and push the skylight open. See, Mr. Justin Taylor was an _artiste_ , and he needed the maximum amount of light possible to create his marvelous works of art.

Thus, he coerced Brian to put a skylight in the corner he used as his studio. Brian agreed, but only if Justin agreed to suck him off under moonlight regularly. 

Such a price to pay for the sake of one’s art, Justin had told him. But Brian knew moonlight and candles made Justin slutty, so it all worked out in the end.

Brian looked down at the large duvet under his left arm and back up at the ladder. No fucking way.

“Justin!” He called. “I’m way too fucking drunk to even think about accomplishing this task.” The blond climbed halfway back down the ladder and Brian stepped up on it, passing the duvet to Justin. The two men climbed up onto the roof and lowered the skylight.

**

Gus sauntered over to the boy with all the grace of his father. He slipped in front of the dirty blond and danced with him. Then, he leaned in and bit his earlobe before pressing his lips against it.

“I want you to suck my cock,” Gus whispered throatily. He pressed his hand flat against the guy’s chest, smoothing his elegant fingers along the thin cotton tee he wore. He felt the boy gulp and take in a harsh breath. He gave a feral grin and slid his hand down until his fingertips slid into the waistband of the guy’s jeans. He pulled him over to the wall, in a dimly lit, sparsely populated corner of the loft. The skylight was above him, allowing moonlight to flood in.

Gus leaned against the cool brick as the trick pressed his lips wetly against his neck. His kisses progressed further down Gus’ body, and the younger Kinney sighed, letting his eyelids flutter closed.

The trick settled on his knees and he swiftly unbuttoned Gus’ jeans, pulling his turgid member free. Gus’ fingers settled into the trick’s sandy blond hair and he moaned softly as the teen engulfed him. Gus reveled in the sensations. The brick was cool against his bare back, scraping him with each harsh breath. The trick’s fingers were warm, caressing his abs and hips.

Gus opened his eyes and looked down, watching as the pretty red lips slid up and down his shaft. The trick’s cheeks were hollow, creating a suction that made Gus moan in pleasure.

He tugged on the trick’s hair as he grew closer to cumming. He panted and licked his lips, feeling them swell with arousal and desire. He felt his jeans slide lower as his hips jerked forward, the brick scraping the bare cheeks of his ass.

“Yeah,” Gus grunted. He grabbed the back of the teen’s head and let his head fall back as he was deep throated. His hips jerked forward as he came, flooding the trick’s mouth. He continued to suck gently on the head of his cock, causing his orgasm to ripple out longer than usual. He gasped as his cock was released from the warm orifice, cool air hitting the spit slicked skin. Gus opened his eyes and sighed once more in pleasure.

**

“Putting an air mattress up here was genius,” Brian said, as he made sure it was full and spread the duvet across it. Justin smirked and dropped down on the mattress, kicking off his shoes.

“Well I was sick of you slamming my ass into the concrete,” Justin commented. Brian smiled and looked up at the sky before plopping down next to his partner. “You know I get to do whatever I want to you, right?” 

“Oh? And why’s that?” Brian challenged, sliding his hand up Justin’s thigh. The blond leaned forward until his lips brushed against Brian’s as he spoke.

“Because I said so,” he replied sexily. “And _no_ arguing.” Brian felt his cock stiffen as Justin’s tongue traced his lips faintly.

“Okay,” Brian panted. He fell back on the mattress and kicked his jeans off, leaving him naked under the night sky. “Do with me what you wish.”

Justin grinned and stripped his clothes off, feeling goose bumps form on his skin from the cool air. He climbed on top of Brian and kissed him passionately, thrusting his tongue into his partner’s more than willing mouth. While he kept Brian occupied, he reached over and extracted something from the bag from the bedroom. He slid his hands down and snapped a strip of soft leather around Brian’s dick and balls. Brian gasped in surprise.

“We’re going to have some fun,” Justin whispered. Brian smiled and closed his eyes again as Justin kissed and licked at his Adam’s apple. Justin extracted another object from the bag. He ran the object along Brian’s forearm and the brunet’s eyes popped open in surprise.

Justin sat up, straddling Brian’s hips. He held the vibrator up for Brian to see. The brunet raised an eyebrow.

“What is that?” Brian asked, staring at the vibrator.

“This would be the ten inch long, five inch round blue vibrating dildo you bought me because it matched my eyes.” Brian’s hard cock twitched as he remembered how hot Justin looked that night, begging and screaming as Brian slowly fed the dildo to his ass.

“You are not using that on me,” Brian told him, voice weak. Justin merely shook his head. He switched the vibrator on low and ran it over Brian’s right nipple. 

“You _said_ I could do whatever I wanted,” Justin told him. “And I _want_ to slowly shove this dildo up your tight ass and fuck you with it. And then I want to ride you while it’s still inside you.”

Brian merely gulped, his cock leaking from Justin’s words.

Justin grabbed the tube of lube from the bag and popped it open, generously spreading the lube along the dildo as it vibrated softly. He spread Brian’s legs open wide and pressed the blunt head of the dildo against his quivering pucker. Brian gasped and spread his legs wider. The blond slid just the head inside and Brian cried out.

“Turn if off, turn it off!” The vibrations were too much. He needed time to adjust. But Justin didn’t listen. Instead, he slid another inch in, making Brian arch up off of the mattress and moan louder.

Justin pushed him back down and pushed his leg up with his free hand as he watched Brian’s ass swallow the dildo. Justin’s cock was hard and leaking, but he could not tear his eyes away from the powder blue toy as more and more of it slid into Brian’s pink hole.

Once it was half way in, he turned it onto medium speed without warning. Brian cried out and bucked his hips again. He felt like he was going to explode. Patches of his skin turned red as his blood rushed through him. He felt like every drop of it was going straight to his dick. 

“Justin, please,” Brian cried out, clutching the duvet in his fists.

“Please what?” Justin teased. “More?” He slid more of the dildo into Brian’s ass. Justin was so turned on that his nipples were burning. Brian’s cock was deep fuchsia, and he leaned down to tongue the slit as he began fucking Brian’s ass with the toy.

Brian cried out so loud that he was sure everyone in the loft could hear him. Justin lapped at the head of his cock, tonguing the bundle of nerves under the head. He pulled the dildo all the way out and turned it on high before sliding it all the way back in quickly. Brian shouted and thrashed back and forth, bucking his hips up. 

“Justin _please_ ,” he panted, reaching up to grab Justin’s shoulder. “Please let me cum.”

“Why Brian Kinney, are you begging?” Justin asked, angling the vibrating dildo to press against Brian’s swollen prostate. Brian cried out again, his cock twitching painfully.

“Yes! Yes, I am begging.” Justin smiled and pressed the toy harder against his prostate as he leaned between Brian’s legs and kissed him. The brunet sucked greedily on Justin’s tongue. The blond reached up and unsnapped the strap, letting his full balls loose.

Brian cried out into Justin’s mouth as he came, the pearly drops splattering their chests and chins. Brian’s vision went completely black and his body went rigid as his orgasm burned like a fire inside of him. He collapsed back against the air mattress, the stars in his eyes brighter than the ones in the sky.

“Holy. Shit.” Brian looked over at Justin, who smiled coyly as he leaned down and licked and sucked all the cum from Brian’s chest and cock. By the time he was done, he was hard again. Justin ripped open a condom and slipped the latex disc into his mouth. He then used his lips to roll the condom all the way down Brian’s dick, his nose buried in his soft pubes. Brian moaned at the dirtiness of it all. 

Justin quickly lubed up Brian’s cock before positioning himself over Brian’s dick. The brunet felt the vibrator, which Justin had at some point turned off, still lingering in his ass. Justin lowered himself down onto Brian’s cock, moaning all the way down.

“I’m not going to last long,” Justin panted as he started to ride his partner. 

“Me neither.” He grabbed Justin’s hips and met each thrust. The bass from the music pulsing below came through the roof and Justin thrust in time with the fast mix. Before long, they were both shooting. Justin collapsed on top of Brian, panting heavily. Brian felt the dildo slip from his ass and he sighed from the empty feeling. 

“So good,” Justin gasped. “So fucking good.”

“Yeah,” Brian panted, running his hands down Justin’s sweaty back. Their hearts beat in perfect tempo, drumming a cadence against their ribcages. 

“Mmm, dirty,” Justin whispered tiredly. Brian played with his hair.

“Very dirty.”

“Sweaty, sticky,” Justin mumbled. Brian kissed his forehead. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Brian whispered, stroking his back again.

“Sleepy.”

“Then sleep.”

“I’ll sleep.”

“Good.” Brian wrapped the duvet around them, holding his partner tight in his arms. After one final good night kiss, they fell asleep under the stars as the thumpa thump went on below them.

**

Gus’ eyes slid open and he squinted against the sun. Oh, the hangover. Fuck you hangover.

He was laying flat on his back on the hardwood floor. He looked down to see Parker sleeping, his head on Gus’ stomach, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. He was curled into the fetal position, and Elliot was using his denim-clothed ass as a pillow.

It was a train of hung over buffoons.

“Guys,” Gus called out, the sound of his own voice making his head throb. “Get up.” He patted Parker’s head gently.

“Just five more minutes, mom,” Parker mumbled, wrapping his arms around Gus’ torso.

“Ew, dude. Gross. Get the fuck off me.”

“No,” Parker whined, wiggling his ass. The action jarred Elliot, who blinked owlishly. He stared at Parker’s ass and quickly reached down and grabbed his crotch.

“Oh thank god. I still have my pants on,” Elliot groaned, sitting up straight. Gus rolled out from under Parker, and the older boy’s head dropped to the hardwood floor with a thud.

“Ow…” He moaned, curling up in a ball. Gus rolled his eyes.

“Get up.” Parker let out an exasperated sigh and stood up with Gus. The misfit trio looked around the loft and let out a loud groan in unison. There were cups everywhere. Papers and trash littered the floor. 

“There are still people here,” Gus complained, pointing to boys in various states of undress sleeping all over the loft. “Parker! Make them go away,” he said, holding his hands to either side of his head.

“What am I, your bouncer?”

“Parker,” he whined.

“Fine. Baby.” He walked over to the nearest guy sleeping on the floor. He nudged his hip with his toes. “Yo, assbag. Get out.”

“Be nice,” Elliot scolded. Parker rolled his eyes. 

“Assbag. Get out. _Please._ ” Gus and Elliot rolled their eyes and started booting out all the stragglers. 

“Gus, before I even _think_ of helping you clean this shit up,” Parker told him, “I need some Tylenol.”

“We don’t have any here,” Gus informed him. Parker gasped.

“Why not?”

“Pops is allergic to it.” Parker gasped again. 

“What? Nobody’s allergic to Tylenol. Tylenol is what they give you when-“ Gus held up his hand, cutting him off.

“We’ve been through that. Believe me.” Parker groaned. “We have Excedrin, though.” Parker and Elliot held out their hands.

“Gimme!”

**

Up on the roof, Justin was the first to wake up. He squinted against the sunlight and grimaced at the dried cum on his jaw. He wiped at it with his hand and rolled away from his too warm, too comfortable bed partner. He quickly cleaned up their mess from the previous night, making a mental note to buy new batteries as he put the vibrator in the bag. Because, yeah, they were doing _that_ again real soon.

Once he was done cleaning, he stopped and looked up at the sky. There was something about being naked on your roof that he was rapidly growing fond of.

He judged by the air and the color of the sky that it was only somewhere around seven in the morning. He nodded to himself and turned back towards Brian. He had kicked the blanket off, and was still asleep. His cock was hard, reaching for his belly. Justin’s eyes flashed and he licked his lips.

It wasn’t long before Brian woke up to an orgasm, Justin sucking him dry.

“Mmm, hi,” Brian whispered, tangling his long fingers in Justin’s silky hair. “Kiss me.” Justin slid up and shared a long, lazy kiss with Brian.

“Shall we go downstairs and see what damage our son has managed to do?” Justin asked, Brian’s nose scrunched up and he rubbed his temples, groaning. “Hungover?” Justin asked with a smirk.

“No,” Brian answered quickly. Justin raised an eyebrow. “Yes.” Justin laughed and nodded knowingly. He kissed Brian’s forehead before getting up. They dressed quickly. “Leave the stuff. We’ll come back.”

They climbed down into the loft quietly and tip toed next to the bedroom, watching the three boys drag themselves around with garbage bags, lethargically picking up trash.

“I have a new goal in life,” Parker said randomly. Gus stood up and looked at him.

“What’s that?” Elliot asked.

“To have a threesome with Gus’ dads.” Elliot laughed and Parker was beamed in the back of the head with a crushed beer can that had been launched from Gus’ direction.

“Fuck you, Parker!” Gus yelled. Elliot and Parker laughed.

“It’s so true, though,” Parker muttered. Elliot nodded and patted his back. Brian bit his fist to keep from laughing and Justin smirked and shook his head. Gus picked up another beer can, aimed, and chucked it at Parker’s head again. It bounced off with a crunch. “What was that for?”

“Because I love you,” Gus replied. Parker laughed.

“Morning boys!” Brian called as he and Justin made their way into the room. The three boys stiffened and glanced around the room in a panic. It was still nowhere near clean. “Quite a night.”

“Hey Brian,” Parker greeted him. “What up, Justin.” Justin ruffled his hair on the way by, and Parker purred like a kitten.

“Don’t worry about the mess guys,” Justin told them. They all sighed in relief. 

“Are you going to leave it for the cleaning lady?” Gus asked.

“Haha. Right. I was being nice. Don’t worry about it for _now_. You are so cleaning this shit up later.” The boys all sighed.

“Put the couch back, and go back to sleep for a few hours,” Brian told them. “And then clean.”

“You got it, Brian,” Parker grinned.

“Parker, I have a feeling I could tell you to eat live bees for breakfast and you’d do it,” Brian chuckled. Parker paused to consider this.

“If you let me blow you again, then yeah sure.” Brian rolled his eyes and Justin smacked Parker on the back of the head playfully. 

Justin helped the boys move the couch and table back while Brian retrieved the duvet and bag of toys from the roof. The five guys all yawned, the long night still taking it’s toll.

“Well, your dad and I are going back to bed. We’ll see you guys later,” Justin told them. He waved at everyone before heading up the stairs to the bed and flopping down on it.

Gus walked over to his dad and hugged him tight. Brian returned the hug and ruffled his hair.

“Thanks for being so awesome,” Gus told him sincerely. “You can party with us any time. Pops too, if he wants.” Brian smiled.

“And if you want to have a party in the loft, just ask me. Chances are I’ll say yes.” Gus grinned and turned away, heading for the couch. Brian watched his son curl up in the corner of the large sectional and smiled. Then he turned and went into the bedroom, closing all the partitions.

“Aw!” Parker shouted. “Shafted!”

“ _Sleep_ , Parker,” Brian called through the partitions. He shook his head and turned back to Justin, who was undressing. He took his clothes off as well and the pair climbed into bed.

“You’re a great dad, Brian,” Justin told him, tugging on Brian’s earlobe. Brian smiled softly and shrugged.

“I do what I can,” he replied, turning his head to kiss the inside of Justin’s wrist. They kissed softly, and then Brian yawned. “Sleepy.”

“Then sleep.”

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too.” They both fell asleep, wrapped up in each other.

**

“Dude, that party was fucking awesome,” Elliot mumbled. Gus smiled sleepily.

“Totally,” Gus replied, curling up in a blanket. “We were so drunk.”

“Yeah,” Parker replied. “I think I may have said something stupid at some point.” The other two boys stared at him, and then all three of them burst up laughing.

“No one else needs to know how retarded we all were,” Gus told them. “But everyone can know how fucking cool my dads are.”

“Agreed,” Elliot replied. 

“Doubly agreed. What happens in the loft, stays in the loft,” Parker told them. “Now, fist bump.” They all laughed and bumped their fists together before laying back and falling asleep, bathed in sunshine.


End file.
